Through the Eyes of an Uchiha
by OliverClovesoff
Summary: What if the Uchiha weren't all bad like everyone made them out to be? Naruto has angels hiding in the shadows. He has a figure looking out for him from above. And he has those who love him surrounding him. Will he overcome his trials, or will be bend and break under the pressure?
1. Where It All Begins

Namikaze Minato was a very straightforward person. He protected what was his. And as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, this village was his. Suffice it to say that he was not very happy when he found out that a man, pretending to be his father had taken control of the Kyuubi no Yoko, after ripping it out of HIS wife no less, and was now using it to destroy his village. He flashed to the top of Gamabunta's head, holding his dear son, who while only an hour old was to become a human sacrifice. Imagine his surprise to see a figure sitting on top of the Kyuubi's head. He observed the man from a distance, while the man calmed the great beast down. He threw a tri-pronged kunai towards the Kyuubi's head, and the man caught it. He seemed in no way surprised when Minato flashed over to him.

"Who are you?" asked Minato carefully. The figured bowed his head in mock sadness.

"So now you don't remember me, sochi (son)?" asked the figure.

"T-tou-san (father)?" asked Minato, shaken to his very core.

"

"Why yes, yes I am." The figure raised his head and flipped his waist-length hair out of his eyes, that menacing three-tomoed glare softened by fatherly affection. Uchiha Madara regarded the figure of his son with pride, happy at the man his very own son had become.

"I know what you plan to do Minato. I do not approve of you sacrificing your life, however I know that it is for the best. So I have come to assist you. My grandson shall not be weak. He will uphold the Uchiha name with pride, unlike those pitiful fools that reside in the Leaf Village now." He took a moment to sneer into the general direction of the distant Uchiha compound. "So here," he handed his son a slightly modified version of the seal Minato had prepared. "Use this instead."

Minato took a moment to regard the seal. "Ah! You are a genius father!"

The Kyuubi had been so silent that the men had forgotten about him. But now he chose to speak his mind. "**Well? What are your plans regarding your kit?"**

"My original plan was to give my life to seal you inside of my son, Kyuubi-san. My life is still forfeit, however now your Yin chakra and I will no longer go to the Shinigami. I am ashamed to say that I thought you were attacking of your own volition, however this is not the case. So I am trusting you to take care of my son. Chances are I will drop immediately from chakra exhaustion, but you and the abilities of my father will be sealed inside of my son. I will also seal part of my own chakra inside of him, so that I may speak with him, just once." Minato explained.

"**I give you my word. I will do my best to raise the kit. However, you do realize that my new container most likely would be treated poorly? Sadly, most jinchuuriki are.**" Kyuubi stated.

"I hope to see my village rise above this." Minato said.

"But you know they won't. I wouldn't have left if they did." Said Madara.

"Well, let us hope for the best. Fuin : Akuma no kyūshū. (Seal: Demon Absorption). Fuin : Ishiki kyūshū (Seal: Consciousness Absorption). Hakke no Fūin Shiki. (8 Trigrams Sealing Style)." Minato smiled sadly as his father and the Nine-Tails were drawn into his sons' stomach. A moment later, a seal matrix appeared on his son's stomach and Minato dropped to his knees. He simply smiled at his son and keeled over. A moment later, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, came and picked up the small baby. The baby looked up and gurgled. Then, suddenly, the electric blue shade that his eyes eyes held at the time of his birth faded until they became a dull black, and his blond hair suddenly boasted several pitch black streaks.

A hand gripped the old Kage's ankle. The face of Namikaze Minato smiled up at the elder man.

"His name," the dying man whispered and closed his eyes. "Is to be… Na- *cough* Namikaze Naruto." Minato breathed his last and passed.

"**A shame**" croaked out Gamabunta, a tear tracing its way down his cheek. "**He was such a hero. Alas, the good die young. I shall return to my kingdom now.**" He poofed away.

Jiraiya appeared in a poof of smoke and immediately saw the body of his student.

"So he went through with it, huh?" said Jiraiya. Hiruzen nodded in affirmation.

"He is your godson, you know."

"I do."

"Will you take him?"

"Old man, if I was going to take the kid, I would've taken the position of Hokage too. You know that my spy network is of vital importance to the village."

"You would rather him be in some orphanage?"

"Now that isn't fair. You know that I want the best for him. And going with me, is definitely not the best for him."

The Hokage grimaced. He had a meeting to attend.

(_The council chamber, the next afternoon_)

There was a clamoring about the council chamber. Mostly on the civilian side. They were of course calling for the death of the demon that was responsible for the destruction of most of their village. The door burst open and the Hokage strode wearily into the room, holding a small bundle.

"The council is now in session." called the Kage.

"I move that we execute the demon!" shrilled Haruno Asahana. The damn demon had stepped right onto the Konoha Mercentile, for goodness sakes! She wanted some _compensation_.

"What demon? He was successfully sealed inside of a newborn baby, as the Yondaime planned." explained the Kage. The shinobi side nodded, pleased that the Kyuubi was sealed. They knew the difference between the kunai and the scroll. Unfortunately, the civilian side did not.

"Kill him! The demon will simply possess him from the inside!" exclaimed one.

"To death with it! It is a monster!" shouted another.

"SILENCE!" roared Hiruzen. "Now, does anyone wish to take responsibility for young Naruto?"

"The Uchiha clan offers its services." Uchiha Fugaku offered. He had been a teammate of the Yondaime, and would gladly take care of his child.

"If the Uchiha clan takes him, they will mold him into a weapon! The Hyuuga clan opposes the motion." Hyuuga Hiashi stated flatly. Fugaku scowled. He had no such intentions.

"Anyone else?" the Hokage asked, slightly annoyed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Very well." the Hokage sighed. "He shall be signed into the orphanage under the name Namikaze Naruto."

The Uchiha clan head cast his eyes down with some slight sadness. Fugaku was one of the few who knew the truth about Minato's heritage, and could have taught him how to utilize his doujutsu. But the damned Hyuuga! He was just upset that the Sandaime passed up him and Orochimaru to be the Yondaime. He silently swore that he would look out for his friend's son.

"Dismissed." The Kage knew that he just had a bad feeling about this.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2

We find a 6-year old Namikaze Naruto sitting in an alleyway, with his knees curled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees with a forlorn expression on his face and sadness visible in his deep black eyes. He had been kicked out of the orphanage about 6 hours ago. However, that was not the reason for his sadness. In fact, that was a blessing to him, because he heard the matrons and caretakers in the orphanage plotting against his health and well-being. No, he was upset because it seemed like no one cared. No one had adopted him in his short years of life, and no one had ever come to see him, except to spit on him and delight in his misfortune.

He was brought from his musings by two distinct sounds. The first sound was the rumbling of his stomach, indicating that he had not eaten. This wasn't new, to him, since the "caretakers" took care to make sure that he wasn't fed often. The second sound was one unfamiliar, and not too far away from him. He moved to find the source of the sound, and there were two scrolls sitting in the mouth of the alleyway. He opened the first, smaller scroll and it was a detailed explanation on how to unlock his chakra. He decided to set it aside, and then opened the second scroll. To his surprise, it had only the kanji for 'food' written in the middle. He didn't know how to operate the scroll, so he picked the first scroll back up in hopes of instruction. Unrolling the scroll further, he saw instructions on how to channel chakra into the scroll, in order to summon the contents of said scroll. Putting Ni and Ni (two and two) together, he figured that if he unlocked his chakra, he could channel it into the scroll and produce food from it.

He decided that unlocking chakra was most beneficial for him, and he proceeded to follow the instructions of the scroll. He sat in the lotus position, hands on knees, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. About 4 minutes into his meditation, he entered his mindscape.

(_In his mindscape_)

He reopened his eyes and saw a well-lit sewer. Thin pipes with blue liquid leaking out ran alongside larger pipes with a red fluid pouring out. The two pipes seemed to run on forever, side by side. He began to walk, following the pipes as they stretched on and on. Finally, the pipes ran into a large room. The room was at least fifty feet high, and about midway through the room there sat massive iron bars. Naruto observed that there was a small slip of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. He tilted his head slightly and observed the rest of the room. Suddenlt, out of the blackness a white orb appeared. The orb was soon revealed to be an eyeball, with a red iris and slitted pupil. Then, a great voice rumbled.

"**Ah, greetings, young kit."**

"Um hello. Who are you, and why are you inside my head?"

"**Actually kit, this is your stomach. But I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko. And as for why I am here? Because the Yondaime Hokage sealed me here.**"

"No, no he didn't. Everyone said he killed you."

"**If he did, then why do they call you 'demon'?**" Naruto paused to consider this. He then face palmed. Of course! It made perfect sense.

"**I've seen how they treat you kit, and honestly, both demons and foxes have more honor than those villages. Demons and foxes take care of the young, at least. Now, also in accordance to how they treat you, I can teach you to defend yourself. This teaching and training can also aid you in becoming a ninja, if you should so choose to be one. So what do you say? Would you like to be trained by me?**"

"YES of course! But uh, on one condition."

"**Hm?**"

"You tell me your name. Something gives me the feeling that "Kyuubi" isn't it."

"**Hah, right you are kit. Very well, my moniker is Kurama.**"

"Moniker?"

Kurama sweatdropped. "**Moniker means name kit.**"

"Ahhhh." Naruto also sweatdropped. "Thanks, Kurama-sensei."

"**No problem kit. Well, in terms of unlocking your chakra, I've done that for you, during our conversation. Now exit your mindscape, I believe there is a group outside trying to harm you."**

(_Outside world_)

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he saw a mob gathering. His hearing followed soon after and cries of "Kill the demon!" and, "Finish the Yondaime's job!" reached his ears. A few chunin and jonin gathered at the front of the crowd and collectively threw six kunai at him. They came at Naruto, and seemed to slow down. Then he realized, they were slowing down! 'I-I can see them!' Naruto thought. He grabbed two kunai, and deflected two more, before throwing his two kunai at the last two, deflecting them also. He then attempted to climb the wall, and did so, but not before two shuriken impacted his thigh, and another in his shoulder. He fell over the wall and ran, escaping the mob, he never noticed the sharp pain behind his eyes, nor the transformation they had undergone.

His eyes formed a red ring around the deep black iris, which expanded until it hit the pupil. Then, his pupil seemed to split in two, before a small dot shot out, and reached halfway between the edge of the iris and the pupil. Finally, the pupil grew a small tail, and formed one tomoe, and a small, near-solid ring formed around the pupil and hitting the tomoe. A few buildings away from the six year old, Uchiha Itachi observed the child in satisfaction. He witnessed the formation of the boys' brand new, one tomoed Sharingan eye.


	3. Training and the Exodus

(_Two-year timeskip_)

We find an 8 year old Naruto strolling confidently towards the Hokage tower. He made up his mind that he wanted to be a ninja, however, he didn't know how it was done. He assumed that he would have to pass some sort of test, which was why he had Kurama training him into the ground for the past two years. He was currenly wearing 500 pound weights on each limb, not to mention the 550 pound weighs he had in his jacket. He wore a shot sleeved orange shirt, with a black and orange vest, black cargo pants and black sandals. He entered the Hokage tower and put a small Henge on, in case the secretary was a Kyuubi hater. He walked up to the desk.

"Hello ma'am, may I have an appointment with the Hokage?"

"I don't see why not young man, I'll see if he's free." The secretary took Naroto's hand and strode towards the Hokage's office door, knocking briskly. Inside the office was Sarutobi Hiruzen, reading a perverted book while giggling like a schoolgirl, ignoring the stack of paperwork. At the sound of the knock, faster than Namikaze Minato could have ever hoped to have been, he put the book under his robes, grabbed a random piece of paper and a pen, and yelled, "Come in!" The ANBU hidden in the room snickered.

The secretary and a young man with straight red hair and violet eyes strode in. "This young man would like an appointment with you, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, you can leave now." The secretary bowed respectfully and exited the room. The Hokage smiled, then spoke.

"So, young Naruto-kun. You want to become a ninja?"

"H-how did you know?" he stammered.

"Well, what kind of Kage would I be if I couldn't see through a simple Henge?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Now Naruto, I'd like a measure of your skills, please. It seems you've been training."

'I can't tell him everything,' Naruto thought. 'Everything except _that_.' "Alright, Hokage-sama. I've been training in my speed, endurance, chakra control, and a lot of jutsu. I can preform Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin, and a wide range of fire technique. I've had minor kenjutsu training, and minimal shuriken, senbon, and kunai training."

'Jesus H.W. Christ, and he's only 8?' the Hokage thought. "Well, young Naruto, you have the credentials to become a Chunin, however you must go through the appropriate channels. That means 4 years at the Academy, and at least 6 months as a Genin. Can you accept that?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, then give the teacher this slip, and report to this room on Monday." Hiruzen handed Naruto a sheet of paper."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto strode out of the Hokage tower and into his normal training grounds. He then went through his normal workout of 150 push ups, sit ups, and pull ups. He then ran 30 laps at full speed, then created 100 clones. He instructed 50 to work on fire manipulation, and another 50 on chakra control. Suddenly, he heard 3 shuriken whistling towards him. He tilted his head minutely to dodge them and took note of a weasel-masked ANBU member. The ANBU spoke.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Very good. But I noticed that you have not been training your Sharingan. Why might that be?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Because I've been watching you. And it's about time I introduce myself." The ANBU took off his mask. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I'll be training you in the usage of your Sharingan. So let's get started." Naruto took note of the tanto on his back and grabbed his own chukoto.

"Ne, Itachi-sensei, could you help me with my kenjutsu, and maybe some weapons training?"

"Hn. I don't see why not."

And train they did. The next two days were grueling. Naruto had never had his Sharingan active that long, but damn did it help. He was very close to unlocking the next stage. Then Itachi set him a task.

"Naruto-kun. I have homework for you."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?"

"I understand that you will be going to the Academy tomorrow. I want you to attempt something very difficult. I need you to keep your Sharingan active, all week."

Naruto was nowhere near stupid. He understood that he had chakra reserves that were beyond ludicrous, but at the same time, this came with poor chakra control. This would mean that he would have to constantly be focusing chakra to his eyes, while at the same time paying attention to whatever it was that he learned at school. Eh.

The next day, Naruto woke up and prepared himself. He strode purposefully to the ninja academy, before coming up to the room that Hokage-sama told him to go to. He paused, and remembered what Itachi sensei told him to do. He activated his Sharingan, blissfully unaware of the transformation it was going through. The one tomoe that resided in each eye began to spin slowly, before picking up enough speed that the one tomoe split in half. The two dots slowed down and stopped on opposite side of the iris, with a line connecting them. His Sharingan had just evolved.

He strode into the classroom, and went up to the teacher's desk. The teacher wore the standard Chunin uniform. He had a scar running along the bridge of his nose, and his hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Oh, the Hokage wanted me to give you this." Iruka perused the document in frint of him, finding it satisfactory.

"Well, you'll be in this classroom for the next four years, so you might as well pick a seat and get comfortable."

Naruto went to the far corner, next to a window, and began to observe his fellow classmates. He made note of them as they were called.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Here."

"Akimichi Choji!"

"*munch* Here! *munch*"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here."

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Here!"

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Here! *bark*"

"Namikaze Naruto!" Everyone turned to look at the look at the new kid. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's two tomoed Sharingan. He instantly felt jealousy rip through him. Sakura and Ino paid no attention, as they were ogling Sasuke. Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji took note of his eyes but decided to form their own opinion

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Troublsome… here."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn. Here."

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Here!"

"Now," Iruka stood up. "You are all here because in some fashion, you passed the entrance exam. You should know that 66% of the students that took the exam failed this year. You are the future of Konoha's ninja force, and I will personally train you to be such, along with my assistant, Mizuki. You will address him as 'sensei', as well as myself." Mizuki appeared in a Body Flicker, eyes roving as he observed the class. They widened slightly, then narrowed slightly as he saw Naruto. 'Sharingan, eh? Probably stole it off some body.'

"Now, we will have some tests to find your skill level and specialties."

By the end of the day, Naruto was thoroughly irritated and was not looking forward to four more years of utter bullshit. But, he wanted to be a ninja, and damn it, he would be a ninja!

(_two week timeskip, afternoon of October 9th_)

Naruto and Itachi met in their usual training ground.

"Hello, Itachi-sensei."

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I was given an SS-rank mission."

"Woah. There hasn't been an SS-rank mission since the decimation of Iwa's platoons in the 3rd Shinobi war, by the Yondaime."

"That's right, Naruto-kun. However, my mission is more… personal. I am to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan. I am also to leave the village, to be registered as an S-ranking missing nin. I was given the choice of taking you with me, for a 4-year training trip. You would come back in time to become a Genin. How does that sound?"

"It's wonderful, Ita-sensei. Will you be okay?"

Itachi gave Naruto a warm smile. "I'll be fine, Naruto-kun. And as I won't be your only sensei during these four yours, there's no need for that honorific anymore."

"Alright… Itachi-nii-san."

Itachi smiled again, then reschooled his features. "Meet me at the western gate, at midnight."

(Canon Uchiha Massacre)

A dark figure with a large scroll on its back swooped down and landed on the ground directly outside of the western gate. The figure opened its eyes, and the eyes held a design, like a curved, tribladed shuriken. The figure raised a hand, and seemed to set it in midair. The air below the hand shimmered, and gave way to a figure holding a large backpack. The blond and black haired figure and the black haired figure vanished, not to be seen by Konohagakure no Sato for years to come.


	4. Testing

(_four-year timeskip_)

Naruto strode purposefully of to the gates of Konoha and flashed his I.D., not bothering to address the guards. He made his way to the Hokage tower and decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book. He strode right up the side of the tower, using chakra to stick his feet to the side and jumped into the window, yelling, "HEY JIJI!"

The elderly Hokage hid his copy of Icha Icha at speeds that the Yondaime Raikage would turn green from envy at.

"Naruto-kun! So good to see you! What brings you back to the village?" asked the Sandaime.

"Itachi-nii-san and Ero-sennin thought it would be a good idea to socialize with ninja my age, so they told me to come back to make Genin and get a team. But eh. Such is life."

"Well alright then! Report in to the academy at 8 a.m. You're just in time to graduate with the people your age!"

"Thanks Jiji! But uh, I don't have anywhere to stay." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Has Jiraiya told you about your parents?"

"He did, but he didn't have to. I mean, the only other person in the village whose name was Namikaze was the Yondaime, after all."

"Riiight. Didn't exactly think that through."

"Also couldn't really name me Uzumaki, after my mother, because again, only person in the village with that last name. He'd've been better served naming me Uchiha."

"Yeah, Minato didn't exactly have time to think this stuff through. He did name you on his dying breath, after all. Anyway, feel free to stay at the Namikaze compound."

"I shall! See ya round, Jiji!" Naruto decided to play with the old man, and shunshinned out of his office, and hiding the puff of smoke in a small genjustu. To everyone in the room, it looked like he disappeared in a flash of yellow. 'He had to have been fucking with me.' thought Hiruzen.

(_The next day_)

Naruto walked into his classroom and wowed everyone there. He was wearing his hair styled like the Yondaime's, with his jaw-length bangs being black, and the rest of his hair blonde with black tips. He had on an elbow length hoodie with a mesh shirt underneath, black pants with a fox-tail design running down the right leg, and combat boots. He also had a special chukoto with a scabbard that had seals on it. His sword was three feet long, but the scabbards' seals made it able to fit in a shorter sheathe. All in all, he looked like a badass.

Iruka took attendance and passed out the written test. Naruto breezed through it, having learned all the material in his first few weeks with Itachi. Next was the weapons throwing portion. Sasuke was the best so far, having sunk 8 shuriken out of 10 and 10 kunai out of 10, dead-center. "Beat that, dobe." He said, smirking at Naruto, who was technically the dead last since it was his first day. Naruto's face was completely emotionless. He did not even smirk at Sasuke's face when he took 10 shuriken in one hand and 10 kunai in the other and threw them all at the same time, sinking them dead center of two separate targets. Iruka took this time to begin wiping the floor with his jaw. Sasuke seethed.

The next portion of the test was the taijutsu portion. The entire class got satisfactory performances up until Choji used his Multi-Size Technique and knocked out Iruka. When he woke back up, he was unable to fight, meaning the last two to spar needed to pair up. Sasuke jumped at the chance to put the dobe in his place. "I want to fight the dobe!" he commanded.

'Might as well let him. They're the last two anyway.' Iruka thought. Naruto voiced his own thoughts, his emotionless voice having the slightest undercurrent of irritation.

"I am already sick of you calling me that. So how about a wager? You win, and I'll teach you a fire jutsu that you don't know. I win, and I become Rookie of the Year and you the dead-last."

Iruka interjected. "I'll allow the usage of ninjutsu and pass you both automatically if I see you use at least two of the three jutsu that you'd be required to do anyway. Henge, Kawarimi, and bunshin. Okay?" They both nodded. "Hajime!"

Sasuke rushed blindly and threw a hook at Naruto's skull. Naruto performed a sealless Kawarimi with a training dummy. The dummy's head flew off his shoulders. Sasuke then attempted to locate Naruto. He spotted a small movement and then flashed through seals that he had memorized a long time ago. "_Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu_!" A human sized fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth and he smiled in triumph. A moment later, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, and delivered what some would call a damn hard punch. Sasuke fell to his knees and Naruto took a step back. Sasuke got up and made 15 bunshin and they all rushed Naruto, weaving in and out of each other. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and a sick idea came to his head. 'Dodge this, bitch.' He thought. He raised his hands in the horse seal and cried," _Katon : Gouka Mekkakyou_!" A thin stream of white fire erupted from Naruto's mouth, before spreading an area just wide enough to span all of Sasuke's bunshin. Sasuke's eyes widened before he Kawarimi'd away. Naruto ended the jutsu and shunshin'd in front of Sasuke. He punched him in the stomach again and he lost consciousness almost immediately. Naruto almost smirked. "Who's the dobe now?" he asked.

"Wait," said Iruka, "What about the bunshin?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka felt a tap on his back and he whirled around to see Naruto looking at him. "Kage Bunshin." He said emotionlessly. Iruka handed Naruto his Leaf headband and dismissed him, telling him to come back tomorrow at 9 for team assignments. Naruto left and trained his chakra control for both his primary, and secondary affinity. When he went to sleep, it turned out that Kurama wanted a word with him.

Naruto appeared in his mindscape. He was laying on a couch in a large cabin. "I knew I did a good thing in changing this mindscape around." He said approvingly.

"That's beside the point, kit." Came a feminine voice. A lady appeared from the kitchen. She was 5 foot 4, and most of that were her legs that seemed to run on forever. She had waist length, fiery red hair with blonde streaks. She had exceedingly large breasts, bordering on an E-cup, a flat, defined stomach, a wide waist, and a large rear. The reason Naruto knew this? She was 100% naked.

"K-Kura-chan? Could you put on some clothes?" he said emotionlessly. He was not able to hide the slight stammer, the small blush, or the tiny trickle of blood from his nose.

"Awwh, but I thought you liked this?" she pouted.

"I do, but we both know this isn't the time. You had something to say?"

"Ugh fine. But I'm SO doing that more often. Anyway, about your team assignments. Since you technically just took the title of Rookie of the Year, you'll be set with Sasuke, who's now technically the dead last, and the top kunoichi. That'll probably be the Hyuuga girl, since everyone else seems to be a fucking fangirl. Also, you see how Konoha takes pride in teamwork, as well as individual skill? That will most likely be the basis of the second test that Itachi-kun told you about."

"Right. Is that all, or are you going to put some clothes on and continue?"

"Oohhhh, I don't know about all that, Na-ru-to-kuuun," she said, drawing out his name seductively and at the same time drawing a larger blush and nosebleed. She continued, whispering in his ear," I don't exactly need clothes to continue this, now do I?" she asked, straddling his waist. He passed out via nosebleed, and woke up in his bed in the Namikaze compound. 'Damn. That was uhhh… something I need to put out of my head. Its six thirty.'

'**You suuuure Naruto-kun? You can come see me whenever you'd like.**'

'Careful, Kura-chan. I might take you up on that.'

Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head and went through his morning routine. He got to the ninja academy at 8:30, expecting it to be near empty. Instead, he saw the classroom full of those who had passed the exams, nervously discussing the teach assignments. Bar the Hyuuga, who was haughtily sitting in the corner, knowing she was to be paired with the dead last and the Rookie of the Year, seeing as she so arrogantly knew that she was the Kunoichi of the Year, and Sasuke, who was brooding as usual.

(canon until team assignments)

"Team Seven!" Iruka announced. " Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Naruto. Jounin sensei shall be Hatake Kakashi!" This got the response of a snort from the Hyuuga, a "hn" from the Uchiha, and the loud sound of Naruto slamming his head on his desk. "God damn it." He muttered.

"Team 8!" Iruka continued, " Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura! Jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai!"

"FUAK!" yelled Kiba, "Instead of the smokin' hot Hyuuga, I get the washboard chest, loud mouth, big foreheaded fangirl!? Just great!" He suddenly felt an enormous killing intent rise up from next to him, and the washboard chested, loud mouthed, big foreheaded fangirl in question was staring at him with a deceptively calm expression on her face.

"Care to repeat that, mutt?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Have mercy?" he squeaked out. "Sorry," she replied, "All out of mercy." She delivered a snap kick to his balls and he shrilled at a higher pitch than Sakura and Ino could combined.

"O-o-o-kay. Team 10, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino! Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma!"

(canon introductions of other teams)

Two and a half hours later, we see Team Seven sitting in silence. Kakashi walked into the room and observed his team. After about two minutes of him ignoring Sasuke and Hinata glaring at him, and Naruto staring ahead impassively, he spoke. "My first impression of you, is that you all hate each other. Meet me on the roof in five minutes. He shunshined to the roof to find Naruto staring at him impassively. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're interesting."

"So I've heard."

They sat in a comfortable silence until the door burst open and Sasuke stomped in, with Hinata on his heels. Kakashi read for another 5 minutes before putting his porn away and looked at his new team. "Now, we'll introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams. You start, bluenette."

Hinata glared at him, then spoke. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like flowers and juuken, and dislike ramen and dumbasses. My dream is to become clan head, which I will be."

'O-o-o-kay then,' thought Kakashi, "You next, brooder."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and tomatoes. I dislike ramen and my traitor of a _brother_," he said, spitting the word. "My dream is to revive my clan and kill Uchiha Itachi." He finished darkly.

'A swing and a miss,' Kakashi thought, sweatdropping. "Next, the blondie."

Naruto stated impassively, "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like training, ramen, and my friends. I dislike any that would threaten those I hold dear to me. My dream is to become strong enough that the heavens themselves would remember my name."

"Ah," stated Kakashi. "An arrogant princess, a brooder with a dangerous goal, and an overachiever. Great. Well, I guess we can take the test now, since those introductions were short. Meet me at training ground 3 in 10 minutes." He shunshined away.

He arrived at the training ground to see again, Naruto staring at him impassively.

"Okay!" he cried, " How are you doing that?!"

"I am faster than you, Kakashi-sensei."

'I need to start training again.' Kakashi thought.

The other members of Team Seven arrived to see Naruto and Kakashi glaring at each other.

"Alright," began Kakashi," Your goal for this test is to retrieve these bells from me. You have until sundown to retrieve them. Those without a bell, shall be sent back to the academy. Come at me with intent to kill." He placed two bells on his belt and said, "Begin!" Hinata and Sasuke jumped away to hide while Naruto leaned against a training post, with his hands in his pockets, staring at Kakashi impassively. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You aren't gonna get a bell like that, you know Naruto."

"You mean this bell?" said Naruto, holding up one of the silver bells that previously had made their home on Kakashi's belt.

"WHAT?" yelled Kakashi. "How did-"

"Jikuukan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu. But that isn't important. I've figured out the purpose of this test and I gotta say that with the attitudes of those two, I don't see this working out. They're both wearing emotional masks that you're gonna have to break through."

Hinata and Sasuke charged at Kakashi and Hinata went to attack him with Juuken right off the bat. Kakashi dodged and weaved in and out of her strikes fluidly, and she got frustrated, backing off.

"Time to let an Uchiha get the job done!" said Sasuke smugly. He fired off some Katon jutsu at Kakashi, who adeptly blocked them with defensive Suiton jutsu. He then appeared behind Sasuke with his hands in a tiger seal, clasped around his book.

"_Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi : Sennen Goroshi_!" Kakashi yelled as he took Sasuke's innocence with a chakra enhanced ass fingering. Sasuke screamed as he was propelled into the lake. Naruto stepped up to the plate.

"My turn, I guess." He held up 10 fingers, then said to Kakashi," Tell me how many fingers to put down."

"Eight." Replied Kakashi. Naruto smirked evilly, then put his hands in the tiger seal. "Kai!" he yelled.

"Where's the genjutsu?"

"That's what they all say." Naruto blurred out of sight and began to give Kakashi a workout in taijutsu. Hinata and Sasuke just watched in amazement as Naruto and Kakashi traded blows. After 10 minutes, they paused.

"Well?" Naruto shouted "Are you gonna stand there and look pretty or are you gonna help me out here? We'll never get a bell by ourselves, and definitely not before sundown." Hinata swallowed her pride. "He's right." She muttered. "Let's go!"

They began to triple team Kakashi from three sides, and with a mixture of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu nearly got the bell several times, before the sun hit the edge of horizon. "TIME!" shouted Kakashi. He then proceded to tie Sasuke and Hinata to two posts.

"Very good teamwork, you three. However, only Naruto got a bell. Now Naruto, who will you give it to?"

Without a second thought, Naruto tossed the bell back at Kakashi. "They both may be assholes because they're from important clans," both of their eyebrows twitched "but they're my teammates, and I won't leave them behind!" They both looked at Naruto with the buddings of a grudging respect.

"Good choice Naruto! Welcome to Team Seven you three! Naruto had the objective right. Teamwork was the key. Remember carefully, those who break the rules are scum. However, those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. See you three here tomorrow, at 7 a.m.!" He shunshined away.

Naruto sat cross legged in front of his two bound teammates. "Look," he began, "you guys don't like me, and you don't like each other. But we're stuck together. Now let's make nice, huh? Once we all make chuunin, we can go back to hating each other, but for now, teammates?"

They grudgingly muttered, "Teammates."

"Good answer!" he threw two kunai and cut their ropes before shunshining away.


	5. Relevalation

Team 7 absolutely blazed through the more-than-numerous amount of D-Ranks available. Naruto's mid-Kage chakra levels, combined with Kage Bunshin of course, did attest to a great number of mission completions. Team 7 completed 57 D-Rank missions before the fateful day came.

"**ENOUGH!" **roared the Genin of Team 7. "You've done nothing except blow us off after doing 7 or 8 D-Ranks a day, and haven't taught us anything!" said Naruto.

"I know for a fact that Team 8 is doing advanced chakra control, in addition with learning their elemental affinities. Kiba-kun told me." sniffed Hinata derisively.

"You're supposed to be our Jounin sensei. So do us all a favor, and teach us some shit!" said Sasuke.

"Maa, maa. Since you all insisted, have these chakra papers." said Kakashi. " Channel some chakra through it and you'll find your affinity, as well as your secondary one, if you possess it. It'll dampen for water, catch ablaze for fire, slice into two for wind, crumble for earth, and crumple for lightning."

Sasuke took his card and the card caught ablaze with white fire around the corners, and crumpled in slightly.

"Very strong fire affinity, as expected of an Uchiha, along with a fledging lightning." Said Kakashi.

Hinata's card completely liquefied and slipped through her fingers. "Jesus that's a powerful water affinity! It probably overpowered your second one."

All looked at Naruto expectantly, but Naruto dropped his card.

"Well? What's yours?" asked Hinata.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. You've surprised us all enough." Said Sasuke.

"Alright, well. Here we go. First off, my affinities are fire, water, and earth, all in equal parts. Also, the Uzumaki had a bloodline limit." Kakashi nodded his head.

"I know of it. Kushina-nee-chan told me in our ninjustu spars. The Uzumaki have the ability to combine whatever elements they had been gifted with. This made them feared throughout the land. Kushina had fire and wind, which she combined frequently to use what she called **Enton** (Blaze Release). They were the most powerful fire techniques I had ever seen. They overpowered most** Suiton** techniques, because the flames from even a **Katon : Endan **could evaporate a B-Ranked water ninjutsu with enough chakra."

"So what elements can you combine?" asked Sasuke, interested.

"I can combine them all, with enough practice. I have to completely master **Katon**, **Suiton**, and **Doton** before I can hope to combine them. But I've drawn up a chart, and I believe I can use **Yoton** (Lava Release), which is Earth and Fire, **Futton** (Boil Release), which is Fire and Water, and **Mokuton** (Wood Release), which is Earth and Water. With enough mastery, I might even be able to use **Kinton** (Metal Release), which is all three."

"Just the ability to use 7 separate elemental releases would put you at damn near Kage-level!" exclaimed Hinata, stupefied.

"I still have to master all exercises to be able to combine them effectively. I've almost finished the second stage of manipulation with all elements, and I can have them done and on to my secondary and tertiary elements within a month."

"Then in a month you will be ready to take C and B-Rank missions. I deem you all of sufficient skill to not waste valuable training time on these D-Ranks." All three Genin nodded. They agreed unequivocally. "But now," the Jounin sensei's eye gleamed "I get to put you all through the _wringer_."

Naruto smirked. "Bring it, scarecrow-sensei."

***In an unknown cave***

"I've gathered you all," began the taller of the figures with the glowing purple eyes "because now we shall begin to assess the skill level of the jinchuuriki."

The nine figures that were perched upon the fingers of the large statue nodded in unison.

"Sasori, Deidera, Ichibi and Yonbi."

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Nibi and Gobi."

"Tobi, Sanbi."

"Kisame, Aoi. Kyuubi."

"Myself and Konan shall handle the Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi."

"Engage. Do not be captured. You are not to capture, only assess. We will not begin gathering the beasts and their jailors for another five years."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Came the collective reply.

***three weeks later***

A large fireball came hurling towards a figure. The figure held up the Tori seal and a wall of water spanning fifteen feet rose up and blocked the fireball. Another figure rushed the figure behind the water wall.

The figure, seen to have blue hair, rushed the blond haired figure. They engaged in a Taijutsu battle, and the blond clearly outmatched the blue one, though valiant effort was put forth. The blond haired figure suddenly backhanded the blue one, and when the blue figure exploded in smoke, which revealed the figure to have grey hair appeared, the blond figure leaned back.

"All out! Hinata, Sasuke! On Naruto! I'll provide backup!" 'And additional medical help' quipped Kakashi as an afterthought.

Sasuke and Hinata rushed Naruto in a tandem of speed rivaling experienced Chunin. Sasuke jumped high and Hinata went for a sweep kick at Naruto's knees. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg during the ascent and lifted his right leg. After this, he quickly lowered it, trapping Hinata's leg between his two. He then slammed Sasuke into Hinata.

"I'll beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker!" Naruto roared. He jumped into the air and performed nine seals in under a second with his hands never becoming disconnected. Tori, Uma, Saru, Tatsu, Ushi, Tatsu, Inu, Ne, Tora.

"Katon : Gouka Messhitsu!"

A sea of flames erupted towards the pair of Genin, only for those Genin to perform seven seals in perfect tandem. Ne, Hijutsi, Tora, Tori, Hijutsi, Ne, Tori.

"Suiton : Dai Suijenheki!" (Water Release : Great Water Wall)

A wall of water simply condensed around Hinata and part of Sasuke, while Sasuke simply expelled water from his mouth that joined with Hinata's. This resulted in a wall of steam, which was irrelevant when all three figures activated their doujutsu.

Sasuke performed seals. Hijutsi, Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora. "Raiton : Gian!"

(Lightning Release : False Darkness)

Hinata also performed them. Ne, Uma, U, Inu, Ushi, Tori. "Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu!" (Water Release : Shark Barrage Technique)

The combination rushed towards Naruto, who grinned. He substituted a clone for Kakashi about 1000 yards behind him, then jumped, performing seals at a breakneck pace. Inu, Uma, Tatsu, Ushi, Tora, Hijutsi, Ne, Ei, Tori, Ushi, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Ne, Saru, Tori, U, Ne, Ei, Tatsu, Tora, Uma.

"Kinton Yoton : Yoyu Ryu no Kumaiwase!" (Metal - Lava Release : Molten Dragon combination)

A titanic red and sliver dragon burst from the earth directly in front of Naruto. It simply swallowed the electric shark. It even gave a comical burp. Naruto then gave another seal. Tora.

"Meiton : Saiko Hanketsu Ryu."

(Darkness Release : Supreme Judgement Dragon)

Wood, steam, fire, water, earth, along the lava and metal already accumulated rose up, before suddenly merging, and became flat black. It split into three and rushed the other members of Team Seven. The three members in question were rooted to the ground in absolute fear as certain death approached. Just before they impacted, the dragons dispersed and Naruto clones poked them all in the forehead. The original chuckled as the environment shifted. "I guess my Genjutsu really is getting better."

***Three more weeks later***

Team Seven strolled into the mission reception hall, with everyone changed physically. Naruto's hair grew to mid-back length, styled as if it were Uchiha Madara's. Everyone was taller and more muscular.

"Team Seven, here requesting a B-Ranked mission." said Kakashi.

"B-RANKED! They're barely out of the Academy!" shrieked Iruka.

"That may be true, but they're more than ready."

"If you say so," said Hiruzen. "Here's a B-Ranked escort. You are to escort a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni and protect him as he builds the bridge. Enter, Tazuna."

A middle aged man walked into the room. He was wearing a tan, pointed hat, sleeveless brown V-neck, black pants and brown sandals. He sipped from the large bottle he had in his right hand and gave a soft belch that smelled strongly of sake. "I expect you all to protect me to the best of your ability. Which doesn't look like much. Especially the blo-" He was cut off as the point of his hat and the bottom of his sake bottle were sliced clean off.

"Never underestimate a ninja."

"We leave from the East gate in three hours. Don't be late, because I won't be.


End file.
